


Tiz and the Dancing Demon

by Tizri



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: BATIM, BDSM, Bipolar Bendy, Blackmail, Character Development, Demons, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Furries, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Ink, Lemon, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Other, Porn With Plot, Power Struggle, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Sacrifice, Tentacles, Transformation, bendy and the ink machine - Freeform, bendy has issues, dom!Bendy, harsh childhood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tizri/pseuds/Tizri
Summary: Three best friends are driving home from a convention. A storm rolls in and the car stops working. When they see a building nearby, they go to get help, but things don't go as planned when they are confronted by the inky monsters, that dwell within. Sadly those aren't the worst thing lurking in the ink. When all hope is lost, what would a girl do to save the lives of the two people she loves like brothers?-THIS FANFICTION CONTAINS ADULT THEMES AND IS NOT SUITED FOR INDIVIDUALS UNDER THE AGE OF 18. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED--The main character of this story is my own original character--The main character is 22 years old--It's 2019 in this story, which means Henry has been in a time loop for 56 years--Bendy is a powerful demon in this one and the Studio is his own plane of existence--Here there be Furries--Main Character just joined the furry fandom so she's still a sweet innocent bean--Bendy has mood swings and the Main Character is a bit slow--SMUT ALARM--Lemons for dayz--Power Struggles--Blackmail--Eventual romance--Porn with Plot-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------





	1. Chapter 1

We were singing along with the radio like always, Don in the drivers seat, Embry up front and Me chilling in the back seat. I was dancing in my seat, trying to ignore the storm outside as we drove down the highway. We were headed back home from a out of state furry convention, it was a long drive. It had been fine until Don's GPS went wacko and decided to reroute several times. It was storming hard and Embry had suggested several times that we pull over and wait till the weather lightened up a bit, but Don and I were so sure we recognized the road and that we weren't far from a rest stop.

Embry and I nearly jumped out of our skin when lightning flashed and struck the car, Don's swearing like a sailor drowned out by thunder as the car drifted to a stop. The lightning must have really messed up the car, not even the radio was working. “Fucking Hell!” Don looked back at Embry and I with concern and took a deep breath to calm himself, “Embry, Tizri? Anybody hurt?” Shakily I shook my head, “I'm ok. Just a little shocked at the situation.” I said trying hard to smile and make a joke even though that was pretty scary, the other two groaned at the pun. 

Embry grimaced, shook his head and patted the dashboard, “I'm not hurt, but I think the cars toast.” Don sighed, “OK, No one panic, I'll call a tow truck.” Don grabbed his phone which had been connected to the car charger, and it wouldn't turn on. He stared at his phone in frustration, “Dang, I think it fried my battery.”

“Oh geez...” Embry muttered anxiously and pulled his phone out of his hoodie pocket. “Oh no... Mines dead too, hey Tiz please tell me your phone is charged.” He looked at me with his big brown eyes, he was already starting to shake with panic. I picked up my phone from the seat next to me, it clicked on, “Hek yea, my phones got 20% battery! Make it so number one!” I said to Don, passing him my phone while impersonating a certain Star Trek character, still trying to cheer my friends up. I know panicking will just make things worse.

Don dialed up a number and held the phone to his ear. After a a few, he hung up and tried again. He handed my phone back so I could listen to why we couldn't get through, I heard the message prerecorded message playing in a calm feminine voice, “This number has been disconnected due to nonpayment. Contact your network provider for more information.” Don tsked at me disapprovingly, “Tiz Really?.. Out of town with no service... Did you forget to pay the bill again?” Embry ran his fingers through his neon green and purple hair, trying to calm his anxiety.

“I uh... I gave the money to my brother Luke to pay it... so I don't know why its disconnected..” I said disbelievingly. 'I hope he didn't use the money for himself again.' I thoughts started to race as I looked out of the window, lightning flashed again outside and I saw a building not too far illuminated by it. “Whoa, hey what if we see if that building is a rest stop or something, maybe they have a phone?” I pointed the building out to them as another strike lit up the sky.

“And go out in the storm to be hit by lightning?!” Embry snapped at her, clearly stressed. “We should just sit tight and wait it out.”

Don spoke up, “It might be empty too. I know you need to get home and check on your dad, but do you think its worth it Tiz? Surely he wait one day, right?”

I frowned, thinking of my bedridden father. He had a bad stroke when I was just 14 and suffered with congestive heart failure, he was paralyzed on one side and needed help taking his medicine, getting food and even going to the bathroom. We couldn't stand to put him in a home, so Luke and I had taken care of him ever since. My brother was 17 when he was hired as dads 'medical aid' but no one knew my dear brother secretly struggled with heroin addiction even before dad got sick. I ended up taking care of both of them under everyone's nose, Luke received the credit for keeping the household together, but it was always my doing. I didn't want my brother to get in trouble so, I let people praise him. I was mother to my dad and brother before I even turned sixteen. I had grown so accustomed to taking care of others, and when I couldn't be helpful felt so useless. 

The last year or so though, Luke told me he was trying to get off drugs, he had even checked into rehab for a while and appeared to have overcome his addiction. He said he was clean, and swore off the stuff for good. He wanted a chance to prove himself to me so I gave him money and had him pay and manage the bills. I usually monitored him, and he always paid exactly what he was supposed to, so him not paying the cell phone bill was troubling.

I hired a nurse to come in on the days I was out of town, but not after. If I didn't get home tonight like I had planned, there was no doubt my father will suffer from neglect. “Please guys, I need to get home as soon as possible, if there's a chance people in that building can help us I'm going to take that chance. If yall want to wait in the car while I go check it out, that's cool with me.”

“Sounds like her minds made up...” Don sighed in defeat. Embry pulled his hood over his head, and echoed his sigh, “Yea, but we can't let Tiz go alone. That's asking to get murdered!” 

“Your such a pessimist Embry,” I teased, “Not every shadow is monster waiting for its next victim, ya know.” 

Don cut in, “Speaking of Shadows, do you think Shadow made it home before the storm hit?”

I paused, “I sure hope so,” I worried slightly then stuck my tongue out at them, “Kinda think it woulda been better to carpool with him instead of Raver Spock and the Gayest Ginger. It's practically the set up for a good joke. A Ginger, a Vulcan and a Furry walked into a bar.” I joked lightheartedly.

Don and Embry looked at each other and hammed it up, pretending to be insulted, “Well I never!” Don said putting the back of his hand to his forehead and rolled his blue green eyes,“Your attack of my luscious locks cuts me deep, Tiz.” He grinned and looked at me through the mirror, “Mad cause I wear red better than you?”

“I think someone's jealous of us Don. I'm the sensible one and your hair is a prettier shade than hers.” Embry pointed a thumb at my dark auburn, almost brown hair. He grinned and continued, “Actually... I think she's just saying that because she'd rather make out with her boyfriend than hang with her best friends. It cuts deep my man.” Embry placed a hand over his heart.

I felt my face blush with embarrassment, thinking about the guy I had been crushing on so hard being my boyfriend, “He's not my boyfriend!... Yet.... I still gotta ask him...” I looked down sheepishly. Shadow and I had been on a couple dates, but we were taking things slow. I had planned to ask him to go steady with me at the con, but I had chickened out. And my loving, adorable, amazing friends were never gonna let me live that down.

They burst into laughter at that. I cracked a smile as the tension in the car lifted. Our little group was always like this. A difficult situation would come up and we'd all start to freak out only for one of us to make a stupid joke or a lame pun and we'd all start laughing. Then things would seem more manageable. Don swore that none of them ever took anything truly seriously. Tiz swore that wasn't a bad thing, Embry swore it'd get them in real big trouble one day.

Don pulled the keys out of the ignition as the laughter died down and twirled them in his fingers casually, “So we going for it or what? The rain seems to be letting up so I think now's a good chance to dash for it.”

Don may be the tallest and most cultured, and Embry was the strongest and most intuitive, but me? In my mind I'm the self appointed leader of our little group because they follow me through thick and thin. I get into a lot of trouble but I'm not sure if its due to bad luck or just my reckless enthusiasm. I can never tell the difference, really. They always back me up when I stubbornly rush into things. Whether they follow because they agree with me or because they want to make sure I don't get hurt, never seemed to matter. I was thankful that they were always there for me, even when I decided to be stupid and rash. Like this time, for instance.

“HEKK YEAH!” I replied giving him and Embry a mischievous grin, unbuckling myself and tucking my fur-con badge into my shoulder strap purse before opening the door. I jumped out, slammed the door, then I took off running to the building screaming, “LEEEEERRROOOOOOOOOY JEEEEENKKIIIIIIIINNNNSS” at the top of my lungs.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited for them to catch up under the little ledge extending out from over the entrance of the building. It was dark and rainy so I couldn't see much of the building but what I did see looked to be some kind of business or warehouse? It was also odd that there were no windows, but I could see light peeking out oh so subtly from under the door. When the bois caught up I pointed it out, “See guys, It may not be a rest stop or gas station but there's obviously people here. All we need to do is ask to use a phone!” I grinned and knocked on the door.

We waited for a few minutes but there was no response. I knocked again, harder and more urgently. “Hey tiz, what time does your phone say?” Terry asked suddenly.

I pulled out my phone, “Oh hek, It's 11:57.... I didn't realize it was that late...”

“If its some sort of commercial warehouse or something I don't thi-” Terry was halfway through his sentence went the door creaked open, causing him to quiet and stare into the warm well lit interior. We were soaked to the bone with the ice cold rain, and it just looked so cozy in there!

“Huh, must be one of those automatic doors... Come on guys lets get out of this rain!” I chirped as I darted inside, my two friends lingering outside with suspicion for a few moments before following. As soon as we stepped in and away from the door, it shut. Terry jumped with a yelp and started to shake again. “Calm down Terry, I would bet my left butt cheek that its automated, maybe its time based or remote controlled even. I offered trying to rationalize the situation and quell his fear, Terry nodded but eyed the place warily.

So far we were in a yellow tinted hallway, the walls littered with vintage posters. 'Maybe it's an antique warehouse or something.' I thought with approval, if so, I would definitely fan girl out. I love vintage stuff. BUT FIRST. “Ok so I guess we need to find whoever is here. The lights wouldn't be on if this place was empty.”

I led our group forwards, I gasped and ran forwards to a fully functioning old fashioned projector. It was running a short animation of a small black and white character. It was a cute rounded imp-like character, with black pie cut eyes, horns like a crescent moon, a cute little white bowtie and a big grin. I couldn't help smiling back at the adorable animation. Don scoffed, “I thought we were looking for help, not kiddy cartoons.”

I scratched the back of my head with embarrassment, “Oh, sorry yall. You know I'm just a sucker for the good old timey stuff. I can't help but wonder what show this adorable little guys from...”

Terry was all but glued to Don's side, his face pale but he said nothing as his eyes darted around. Don pulled me away from the projector, talking as we continued our search for people. “Didn't you read the posters on the wall? They all said Bendy this and Bendy that, one even was titled Bendy the Dancing Demon. So I'm guessing that's what its called.” I nodded, then tripped almost landing flat on my face. Don and Terry grabbed my arms and caught me before I hit the ground. “At least try to be more aware of your surroundings Tiz! We can't always catch your clumsy butt!” Don snapped, his words half playful half irritated. 

After walking around, we came upon a odd machine, the sign dubbed it the ink machine. They just stared at it for a moment, I went over to a nearby chest. There was a note on it. I picked it up and read it, the title said “Important Instructions” it listed steps to power and turn on the ink machine. I pocketed it and looked over to the bois. Don had a hand on Embry's shoulder and whispered to him under his breath worriedly.

“Hey, no ones over here so we should continue to look around.” I said, gesturing behind me with my thumb at the doorway.

They turned and nodded, I led the way back towards the room with the projector. There were a few other halls to explore but thunder shook outside and the lights flickered, dimmed and shut off. I heard Embry yelp, he grabbed his head and fell onto his knees in terror, tears streaming down his face. I pulled out my phone and turned on the flashlight as Don and I rushed over to him. It looked like he was starting to have a panic attack. “Death... is here... so... much.... death....” Embry whispered frantically and gasped for breath.

“Embry! What's wrong?” I exclaimed and reached to rub his back soothingly.

Don put his arms around Embry and glanced up at her, “Just see if you can fix the lights! I think that should help calm him a little bit... I'll take look after him while you do that.”

“Right! I'll be right back!” I said before darting off, using my phone to light my way. I stumbled into a room with pedestals and a switch, when flipping the switch didn't work, I looked around the room. Each pedestal had a image behind it, I thought for a moment before coming to assumption that I needed to put the corresponding items on them. I smiled inwardly, it was like a puzzle from my favorite video game Skyrim! 'Maybe this was part of some puzzle based breaker box thing...' I tried to rationalize. Wasting no more thought on that, I rushed frantically around in the dark to find the items.

I found everything but the item shaped like the little devil. I was feeling more and more paranoid with every step. I felt eyes follow me as if someone was watching me from the darkness, but it was probably just my imagination, being scared of the dark my imagination sometimes messes with me. I pushed onward even though I was terrified. I just had to fix the lights, for Embry's sake. She stepped on something soft and heard a high pitched squeak. Lifting her foot, she shined a light to the floor, illuminating a small Bendy plushie just laying in the floor.

AHA!

I snatched it up, hugging its soft plushness to her as she all but ran back to the pedestal room and placed it where it should go. I heard a clink, but the lights didn't turn on so I started back over to the switch. Before I got there, I heard something... Footsteps? I turned on my heel and hurried after the sound, following it to a room with a old projector. It was off but looked like it had a reel in, looking behind it, I used my phone to look around for the culprit behind the footsteps. Only to find a cardboard cutout and another switch. 

I bit my lip nervously, I was so sure I heard someone run in here. Shaking my head, I decided to flip this new switch. I heard grumbling of liquid through pipes and another click. Maybe now that switch near the puzzle thingy can flip on, I wondered. I hurried back, seeing the sign above the switch dimly lit. 'Yes! I knew this was some sort of breaker box puzzle!' I thought victoriously as I ran over and flipped the switch. I heard the sound of machinery kicking on and then the lights flickered back on.  
I sighed and looked turned off the flashlight on my phone. 'Geez I'm already at 1% battery?' I grimaced, putting it in my shoulder-strap purse for now. I started to head back to where my friends were, but the sound of splashing footsteps caught my attention. I followed the sound, maybe I can finally find the people around here. The sound was coming from the ink machine room, the room itself flooded and spattered with ink but otherwise unchanged. I went inside, I had underestimated the thickness of my flats which where soaking up the chilly ink.

“Hello? Is someone here?” I called out still trying to find whoever I heard , “I'm sorry to show up in the middle of the night, but our car broke down and we need some help.” I gulped, that sudden paraniod feeling of being watched made her jittery, “We don't mean any harm, honest. If you have a phone we can-” 

The feeling of a finger tapping my shoulder made me freeze and stop talking. A chill ran down my spine and my hair stood on end, every fiber of my being screaming for me not to turn around. I shook it off as just getting surprised, after all I didn't hear them approach. I raised my hands to show I had no weapons and wasn't there to rob anyone, “Oh thank god, another person. I was beginning to think-” at this point I had turned around to look at who ever had tapped my shoulder. The sight making me choke on my sentence, my instincts screaming for me to run but my legs locking in fear.

A few feet from me was a tall, dripping inky black and white humaniod creature. It was thin, emaciated looking, like it was starving to death. The ink pulled around its body instead of skin clung to its bones. Its clawed fingers now tapped just under its large cartoonish grin, its tail slowly swished behind it with interest. I would expect a monster like this to pounce or attack but it seemed to look her over even though she could see no eyes past the dripping curtain of ink on his face. After a moment of shocked silence, it was the one to break the silence. 

“There's no god here ta thank. Only yours truly.” It spoke with an odd brooklyn accent, its voice deep and smoky yet somehow very otherworldly. He stepped forward, getting closer as her smirked, “What's wrong, toots? Ya look like you've seena ghost....” He let out a laugh then his voice became deeper and echoed in on itself, “Or a demon in this case. Come here.~” 

I let out a whimper when he grabbed my wrist and yanked me closer to him, his grip was tight as he pulled me closer until my face was inches away from his. “Now then, what a pretty little thing.” He commented and pet my cheek with his claw, I stared up at him, eyes as big as dinner plates. My body frozen in terror. He hummed in approval, “Docile too. Saves me tha time of breaking ya.” He inched closer, releasing my wrist as he felt and prodded at my trembling form.

Shrieks echoed through the building, causing the monster to pause and look over his shoulder for a moment with interest then shrug. The screams sounded familiar.... Don! Embry! My friends were in trouble! Adrenaline rushed through me and without a second thought, I pulled back and punched the monster square in the grin just as it turned its head back towards me. It halted its movements and I made a mad dash towards the screams. I wasn't sure why they were screaming but I had to save them and get us out of here!

A loud crash rang out and the screams stopped. I cursed in my head and tried to run faster. When I arrived in the room I left them was ink everywhere and they weren't there anymore. I picked up on the splashing, 'That thing must be chasing me!' I made a dash towards the exit. Maybe my friends had been smart and got out while they could.

I ran as fast as I could, I was almost there. I could see the exit! With the ink covering the floor I didn't see the giant hole in the floor in front of the door until it was too late. I let out a scream as I felt myself fall, squeezing my eyes shut in fear. Then suddenly, I stopped falling. Two cold arms wrapped around you and you heard his voice in your ear, “Ya have sucha lovely scream toots, I can't wait ta hear more.”

My eyes shot open, looking up as he cradled me bridal style in his arms. I struggled, punching and kicking but was unable to break his hold, “Not a docile little sheep after all, are ya toots?” He said with a chuckle, then he put his hand over my face, covering my nose and my mouth. I was only five foot and this thing had to be at least seven and a half feet tall. His hands were large enough to cover my whole face, but he left my eyes uncovered. I tried to bite his hand, but I couldn't seem to open my mouth.

I glared at him, as I fought to get free. Then panic set in when I realized I couldn't breath. My glare of defiance soon becoming a desperate plea to breath. I focused on scratching at his arm and hand, my cries of panic muffled by the ink sealing my mouth and nose shut. My head was spinning, vision failing, the last thing I saw was that dam grin beaming cruelly down at me before my consciousness failed.


	3. Chapter 3

I came back to reality with a gasp, taking greedy breaths of air as I jumped to my feet. My eyes darted around the strange room, television screens playing a black and with cartoon, that Bendy cartoon. Some sort of throne in the middle of the room, ink stains splattered randomly through the room. 'WHERE IS THE DOOR!?' I thought in panic, scurrying around and only seeing inky black walls where should doors would be. I hit the wall in frustration, swearing under my breath when it was harder than I had expected.

“Aw, don't hurt yerself toots,” I nearly jumped out of my skin as I heard the smoky voice of the monster behind me mock at my attempts to escape, his sudden appearance startling me, “That's my job.”

I spun around to see he was now leaning against one of the inky walls, looking suspiciously casual. Pointing at him, I took a step back, “Stay away from me, you monster!”

He simply laughed, “Oh dear me, Ya seem ta think yer in a position to make demands.” He straightened himself and took a few steps toward me, “I can assure ya toots, yer not. You and yer little friends came just in time though, I was getting' tired of tha same ol thing at every meal.~” he stated ominously.

I took a step forward, puffing up at him angrily, “YOU BETTER NOT HAVE HURT THEM!” I all but screamed, causing the monster to tilt his head curiously.

“It'd be wiser ta worry about yerself first. After all yer in far more danger than them.” He continued towards me, his voice dripping with underlying threat.

I stubbornly stood my ground, if this thing wanted to kill me, it could have done so while I was asleep. I clenched my fists, “Where are they?! You better not have laid a finger on them!”

“Don'tcha hear me toots?” he exclaimed in exasperation and insisted. He was almost a arms length away, “Forget them, why don'tcha focus on how ta save yerself, hmm?”

I ignored my fear stepped forward, closing the rest of the distance to his surprise. I stubbornly glared up at him, “They wouldn't even be here if I hadn't insisted. They don't deserve to get hurt from my mistake! I have to make sure they get out and I'd go to hell and back to make sure they are safe!” I ranted, shaking with rage, fear and guilt.

He didn't reply for a moment, as if debating something internally, “Yer a piece of work toots, ya know that? Here ya are, trapped ina room with a dangerous demon who can rip ya ta pieces without a second thought, and you...” His grin twitches, “Yer more concerned with them guys ya came in with. What makes them so important?”

“They are my best friends! They have supported me through everything, and I love them like brothers! They mean the world to me!” I snapped back at him.

He paused again, “Brothers, huh?” He mutters in thought and steps back, turning to walk to his throne. “What would ya say, if I toldya that you and yer friends were going ta die in here, no matter how hard ya tried?” he said, his voice softening slightly.

“I-I I would still try anything to save them!” I stammered, his sudden change in demeanor making me very very worried.

“Even if that meant yer life?” He asked, softly but sternly. He sat in his throne and looked at me in a way that made me shutter, the gravity of the question causing me to shudder as my bravado wavered. I thought about it for a moment, then nodded.

“If it means they get out safe... I would give my life...” I whispered, the words leaving my mouth felt surreal. He nodded to show he heard me. I was shaking, but I took a few steps towards him and his throne. “Please, If you know where they are, let me go to them... I need to make sure they are safe...” I pleaded.

“What's yer name toots?” He asked softly as I approached.

“What does th-” my confused protest went silent when I heard him growl and tap his claws on the throne threateningly, “Uh ok...My name is Tizri... Tizri Waggins.”

“Well, Miss Tizri Waggins, I have a proposition for ya, if yer willing to hear it.”

I nodded and stopped right in front of the throne, I was still shaking but hopeful, “I'm listening.”

“First though, I gotta introduce myself since ya gave me yer name. I'm Bendy the Dancing Demon, but ya may have already figured that out from tha posters and such.” He pointed at posters littering the ground in the room, “I'mma real bonafide demon and as such I would like ta offer ya a deal.” He paused and leaned forward, once again his face was inches from mine.

His voice seemed to change subtly as he continued, becoming deeper and more gravelly with a ethereal echo, “The offer I make is this. I spare tha lives of yer two friends, they will be sent back to their car with no memory of this place. They will leave with no injuries and no problems, I'll even fix their car.” he said with a chuckle.

I swallowed, hope glimmering in my eyes, this was too good to be true, “What do you want in return? I don't have much, but...”

He placed a claw under my chin, “I already told ya tha price. In exchange, I want yer life.”

I swallowed, fear and despair filling me, I suppose there is no better death than dying for your loved ones... I steeled myself for the worst, “Th-then... If it will save them, I agree to your terms...But, if its ok with you Mr Bendy, can I see them one last time?”

“Of course.” He pointed at one of the monitors and it flickered, changing to show my two best friends were fighting for their lives against half formed inky creatures. I noticed her how very injured they were. Embry was covered in ink, blood and bruises, he favored his leg as if it were injured, and Don looked even worse. He stood close behind Embry covered in sweat and barely able to swing a pipe at the creatures. Don swayed blood caked the side of his head. He had a big gash in his head and he held his arm to the side, the forearm bent in a way that was very obviously broken.

“DON! EMBRY! NO!” I cried out in tears and ran up to a screen in desperation. I saw them struggle and I turned to Bendy, crying out in distress, “Please, just do what you have to. I agree to the deal, please just save them!!”

Without missing a beat, he reached an arm out and pulled me into his lap. Suddenly he pressed his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. I shuddered, mind going blank as his tongue tangled with mine. One would think, being made of ink he would taste of it, but instead he tasted sweet yet fiery like honey bourbon and apple pie. My body felt hot and tingly, I squirmed in his arms. He kept his hands on my face, holding me too him insistently. I was a panting quivering mess by the time he released me from the kiss. Still cradled in his lap I looked up at him with utter confusion.

“W-what... Why d-did you...?” I half stammered my question out, severely flustered and confused by his actions. He merely petted my hair then pointed to a screen. I looked over and saw Embry and Don, back in the car, uninjured. Happily chatting and singing songs while driving home, as if nothing had happened. The storm had stopped, they were driving under a clear moonlit sky. Another screen flickered, drawing my gaze. It was my dad and my brother. My brother was sitting with my dad in nursing home, my dad looked well cared for and my brother looked healthy too. They were both smiling. More screens flickered and showed more scenes of my friends and loved ones, living happy lives.

“What is this?” I asked softly, my heart daring to hope for the best.

“Tha deals complete.” Bendy stated matter of factly, his voice returning to his normal one.

I turned my eyes back to him, “Not complaining but I'm confused. I'm still alive, the deal said..” I struggled to sat it then clumsily blurted it out, “I thought you were going to take my life?”

He shook his head and reclined slightly in his throne, pointing back to the screens, “Look again toots, that's exactly what I did.”

I looked at the screens, the same images of my loved ones playing, then I looked at my hands, even putting my fingers to my neck. I still had a pulse, I looked back up at him in confusion. “I don't understand?”

He chuckled at my bewildered expression, “Looks like I gotta explain tha 'Fine Print'. Ya see toots, a life is only what ya make it. Killin ya woulda entertained me for now, but that's wasteful in tha long run. Besides, I figure from tha way ya act about yer precious friends, what I did was even worse.”

I swallowed, still staring at him and waiting for him to continue. He shifted in his throne, pulling me into a better sitting position on his lap. I frowned but decided to go along with it so I could get answers.

“What I did, is a stroke of genius really.” Bendy continued excitedly, “Instead of takin yer life in tha traditional sense, I did it from a different perspective!” He chuckled again, taking a proud but cruel tone as he continued, “To tell it to ya straight, I erased ya from the world outside. No one remembers ya, not a soul. Outside of this studio anything ya did, anything ya left behind or accomplished before now never happened. Yer family, yer precious friends, everyone will live in happy ignorance as they live on out there. Never even rememberin' that ya ever existed. Yer life before ya met me no longer exists, so you could say yer getting' a fresh start. Ya should be thankful though, I am just kind enough that I'm givin' yer new life purpose. Ya don't gotta go searchin' for one like most do. From now on ya live to serve me. I own ya now. That's my version of takin' yer life. Do ya understand now?”

Many emotions surged through me as he talked, first was shock as he explained that my life outside had been erased. Then sorrow when he said not even my family or friends would remember me. Then I felt a sliver of gratitude and looked over to the screen with my brother and dad, who seemed happier and better off. Bitterness washed over me at the realization that they actually were better off without me. Then sorrow rose up again like waves crashing over me. I hadn't realized he had stopped talking till the silence was broke and I was brought out of my internal emotional crisis by a deep growling moan. My eyes snapped over to the demon, confused at the sound.

He was focused on me, biting one of his knuckles with inky drool coming out of his mouth. His form quivered slightly and rage filled me when I put two and two together. He was getting off on my emotional turmoil and despair! I reached back and threw a punch straight at his smug face. Only for my hand to stop inches from his face. I gasped, his grip like iron around my wrist.

“Don't ya know it's rude ta interrupt someone when their tryin' ta eat?” He sneered, then pulled my wrist back, “Honestly though, ya don't think I'm gonna let ya hit me again do ya? Tha first time surprised me but ya wont get that kinda chance again.”

He laughed in my face when I threw another punch. Once again, he caught my wrist before I could land the hit. “Calm down ya crazy dame, yer wasting energy that could be used for... much more amusing activities.~” He purred and nuzzled my face. Still furious, I decided to headbutt him since I couldn't punch him. I realized instantly that was a mistake.

It was like smacking my head against an old tree covered in inky sap, the hardness of it made my head split with pain. He tutted playfully, and leaned back completely unaffected, “Now look what ya did, geez humans can be so stupid. Didn't I say hurting ya was my job?” He growled when I started to struggle again, “Hey, I said calm down. I own ya so you have ta do what I say!”

I stopped for a moment, glaring defiantly up at him with a huge headache, “And If I don't do what you say? What then? You gonna kill me?” I gritted out through my teeth, calling his bluff. He had said earlier that killing me was wasteful, so what else could he dare to threaten me with? My friends were home safe and he took my life, my past, and my future away from me. I was confident that nothing he threatened would frighten me.

I felt his tail curl around my neck, a sharpness pressed against my throat like the edge of a knife. My leather collar not helping the choking feeling. I froze, my glare turning into shock as I heard him answer my question, “Ya seem to think I wont kill ya. Face reality toots, I'm a demon, what makes ya think I won't kill ya if ya annoy me?”

“Your bluffing...” I said as I tried to keep myself together. I felt if I showed how scared I was, then he would win.

“Not at all. I could even do it right now, save myself tha trouble of breaking ya.” He said, his grin widening subtly while his tail tightened slightly around my neck for emphasis, the knife point edge of his tail held its position. His voice dripped with malice, “I could strangle ya, slit yer throat, or break that pretty little neck without so much as a second thought. But those are too quick and boring, and I have so many ways I can kill ya, each more painful and creative than tha last...”

He sighed contently as if reminiscing about a childhood memory then continued, “Then all I would have ta do is draw up a model and put ya through the ink machine. Ya'd be reborn, completely subservient and under my control. Yer mind would be awake but yer body would be a puppet ta my will. Hell, in that state I could order ya ta go out and kill every one of yer precious little friends and loved ones and ya'd have ta do it, trapped in yer mind as yer body carried out my will.” He chuckled darkly, and let out a thoughtful hum as he watched the horror set into me. “Sounds fun ta me, but I don't think ya'd enjoy that too much. But if yer good and obedient, and I might be persuaded to keep ya alive and ... mostly intact.”

Those words filled me with terror, the will to fight draining from me as the reality of the situation flowed through me. I was trembling, and lowered my eyes to my legs in defeat, going limp in his grasp. He let out a deep victorious chuckle, the malice in his voice suddenly replaced by a playful inflection, “Good choice, I guess yer smarter than ya let on.” He let go of my wrists and I felt his tail uncoil from my neck. “Ok then, now that ya know exactly whose in charge roun' here, its time to dig in. I haven't had a livin' human in years, so ya'll have ta excuse my.... enthusiasm.”

Just then I started to cry, my act of bravery falling to pieces as I heard him talk about me as food. Even though he had just said he might spare me, he was still going to eat me?

“Woah! Woah! Hey, why are ya cryin now? ” I heard him ask, he sounded genuinely confused, “I'll be gentle if it makes ya feel better?” he offered.

I sobbed harder, my body trembling in terror, “Pl-pleeeeeese, doooont eaaaat meeeeeeeeee!” I wailed. I don't how can you be killed gently, but I really didn't want to find out.

“Oh. OHHHHHH.” Bendy exclaimed as he came to a sudden realization, “Don't cry, toots, I'm not gonna kill ya. Not yet anyway.” He said sincerely, wiping at my tears and petting my hair in a surprisingly tender manner, “I didn't mean I was gonna eat ya, well..” He chuckled, “Not in the way yer thinking.”

I blinked away some of my tears to better see him, with a sniffle I spoke up, fear still staining my voice “Huh? ...Then what do you mean...?”

His hand froze midway through petting my hair, then withdrew to grasp the arm of his throne. The grin that had been plastered on his face slowly tugged downward into a frown. He grabbed my chin gently but firmly with his other hand to tilt my face up to his, and I felt myself staring into the inky black abyss where his eyes should be. “Now toots, I need ta ask ya something important. I need ya ta answer this question with complete honesty. I gotta stress this is very _very_ important.” I got a bad feeling with how much he was stressing this questions 'importance'. I also really didn't like how his voice had returned to the one he had used when he had offered his deal. His voice had again lost its playfulness. “Do you understand, Tizri?” Him saying my name in that the stern tone making me shudder even harder.

I gave a small nod, as much as I could with him holding my chin. Seeing that I understood the 'importance', he continued to ask his very 'important' question.

“Are you a virgin?”


	4. Chapter 4

~“Are you a virgin?”~

I thought I had been ready to answer any question, but once I heard it, my mouth dried up and words failed me. I was not use to such intrusive questions. Really it was none of his business, and I wanted to tell him that it wasn't but the rushing thoughts, mixed with fear and embarrassment had made words impossible at the moment. After watching me struggle with my words he sighed in annoyance, “I'm running outta patience toots.”

I heard his claws tap impatiently on his throne, “Well?” he growled causing me to literally squeak in terror. He kept waiting, though he was making his impatience very clear. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my thoughts. I was still shaking when they calmed, and he was still waiting for my answer, with a scowl of displeasure. Yes, I was but why the hell did he need to know that... 'Wait.. He's a demon... Maybe being a virgin means I'm too pure and he wont want to bother me? Maybe that's why Christians are all about the whole celibacy thing...'

I closed my eyes and managed to find my voice, “I-I am!” I choked out. I heard the impatient tapping stop at my words, and cracked opened an eye hopefully. Apparently my hope that he would leave me alone was written all over my face. He stared at me for a moment, trying to decipher the look.

He growled in suspicion, “What's with tha look? Ya better not be lying ta me for whatever reason... Ya know what, I had enough of ya lying humans ta risk it. I'll just have ta check for myself!” My blood ran cold at that. It was more clear that he was getting very agitated, but I was so confused as to why.

The threat of him checking himself only renewed my terror, causing me to try and scramble back as I attempted to escape again. He grabbed my shoulders aggressively, his grip locking me in place. I cried out as I felt a sudden sting as the sharp tip of his tail lash out to cut into my shoulder, I turned my head away from it, the sight of my own blood made me nauseous.

Suddenly, I felt Bendy lean in and something hot and wet drag across the cut, it felt oddly soothing. It took me less than a second to realize that it was his tongue, I shuddered again as he continued to lap at the cut on my shoulder. Then he stopped, and I heard him moan into my ear, “Yer not a liar after all. The sweetness of yer bloods a dead giveaway. Surprising a gorgeous dame like yerself could remain unspoiled for so long. Hmmmm, such a sweet surprise!” He purred and I stiffened when he nibbled my earlobe, “I've decided ta try to be gentle after all.”

The iron tight grip on my shoulders loosened as he trailed his hands down. Most my life I had been too busy for romance and stuff, so I was mostly oblivious. I only knew the barest basics of sex after my brother attempted to give me 'the talk', when I had asked questions he just said don't have sex or you'll get pregnant and ruin your life, then he had nope'd out. Yes, I was stupidly oblivious to most flirts, catcalls, and even innuendos but the situation finally clicked in my head once I felt his hands groping at my breasts through my shirt.

'HE WANTS THAT?!' My eyes darted around as my panic renewed, I still saw no doors, no way to escape...or enter? I had to distract him, find a way to stall for time so I can escape. I bit my lip to fight the whimper that almost came out. I was starting to feel warm and tingly, but I had to fight it off. No way I could let a monster like him get the best of me. Dang it! His groping and nibbling my ear was distracting me from distracting him. I had to get him to talk, if hes talking he cant nibble!

“If there's no d-doors...” I try to keep my voice even, “How do you g-get around the studio?”

He paused his actions, chuckled then pulled his face back to look at her with his answer, “Those walls ain't always there, that's a...new edition. I travel through the ink as well so I suppose its like a door ta me and a wall to you. Now, If ya don't have any more ques-”

“I do though!” I practically cried out. “I have so many questions!”

“They'll need ta wait then toots, I have waited 56 years for this and I know yer stalling. As cute as it is that ya think ya can outsmart me, it's ruining tha mood.” He growled, then after a moment he grinned at me with wicked intent. “Do ya know what demons love more than blood sacrifices?”

I gulped and shook my head, dreading the answer. He chuckled diabolically, “Only thing we like better is a Virgin Sacrifice.” He shook his head and pulled me close, in an oddly gentle hug. He pet my hair for a moment, “Ya don't realize how nice I'm being right now, toots. I could easily rip the clothes off'a ya and ravage ya right now. In fact, that's exactly what my instinct is wantin' me ta do, but I want ya ta offer yerself ta me. A willing sacrifice is always so much sweeter.”

With that he stood up and set me down to stand on the floor, He took a few steps back looking me up and down hungrily. I looked up at him conflicted. I didn't want this, I was afraid. My mid was racing, I looked around again for a escape route but just like every time before I found none. If I refused him, would he kill me? If I ran, I wouldn't go far since there was no exit. I was starting to panic until I looked back at the monster that had imprisoned me. He was biting his knuckle again, making the same little sounds as before.

I frowned, “Just one more question though... Why are you making those sounds?” I asked with disapproving curiosity.

He wiped the drool from his mouth, “Ya have such...delicious emotions toots. As a demon, I can feed of strong emotions and boi are yers strong. It gets me all riled up....” He moaned again as his explanation filled me with anger and disgust.

“So you ARE getting off on my turmoil ... That's disgusting!” I lost my temper for a moment, causing him to chuckle darkly.

“No need ta sweet talk me toots, Ya had me at first swing.” He taunted, then after a few moments he crossed his arms impatiently and tapped his foot, “I thought I told ya to offer yerself ta me.”

I hugged my arms around myself in insecurity. 'It may be better to give him what he wants, if it keeps me alive.' I thought, coming to a reluctant decision, “H-how though?” I my face burned with embarrassment. “Do I just say I offer myself to you, or do I need to draw a pentagram or something...”

He sighed at her in exasperation rubbing his temple, “Well, for starters, ya need ta take off yer clothes if ya wanna keep them.” He seemed to be getting more and more restless, annoyed and impatient.

I nodded solemnly, turning my face away as I started small. Taking off my ink soaked shoes and socks, then my collar, I vaguely wondered were my purse had gone while I undressed. Reluctantly, I pulled my damp red tank top up over my head, it was regrettably already stained with big blotches of ink. Then I shimmied out of my blue jeans, which were also hopelessly stained. Leaving me in my black bra and white panties, which were the only things unsoiled by the ink so far.

I glanced over at him, nervously. He was so quiet now, he seemed to be completely enraptured. Taking in every inch exposed to him. I turned my gaze to the floor, reaching back to unhook my bra, pulling the straps down my shoulders, then pulling the bra away from my chest to reveal my breasts. I let out an involuntary sigh of relief, I had large breasts, the weight of which had been the bane of my existence for so long. Wearing a bra too long caused aches and pains, and taking my bra off eased those pains, but right now I would agree to wear a bra every second for the rest of my life if I could get out of this.

A rhythmic thumping caught my attention and I turned mt eyes back to the demon. His tail was wagging excitedly, so excited that it was hitting his throne. He paid that no mind, as he was completely focused on me. I closed my eyes, too shy to look at anything while I shimmied out of my panties. I opened my eyes and looked at them, I was going to put them with my other clothes, but hesitated. They were so pristine white that I was hesitant to let them get stained with ink. That is until I heard Bendy growl, it wasn't a threatening growl like the others, but a hungry lustful one.

It startled me, causing me to drop the lacy white fabric right onto the floor. My head snapped up to look at him. He fanned himself with his hand, before futilely adjusting his drippy bow tie with the in an exaggeratedly flustered manner. “Sweet Lucifer in the Morning, Yer Gorgeous! Perfect even! Come here!” He motioned for me to come closer, and I hesitated. “I said COME HERE.” He repeated sternly and pointed to the ground in front of him.

On shaking legs, I moved to him. He grinned down at you, “Oh I'm gonna enjoy this, now lets see about making ya enjoy it too.” He said huskily as he scooped me up and placed me on his throne, he laid me out in a way that my head and back were flat against the seat, my legs still in his grip. I glared at him in confusion, “Oh and by the way,” he said as he knelt down, putting my legs on his shoulders, “This is what I meant by eating ya.”

I squealed in surprise when he pushed his inky face onto my womanhood, his tongue eagerly darting forth to slide between my folds. It felt weird as his tongue dove in, my body was getting warmer and warmer, I tried to cover my chest with my arms and glace down at him. Only for me to slam my eyes shut and grab at the arms of his throne in shock as his tongue flicked up to my clit, I couldn't hold back my whimpering moan if my life depended on it.

He repeated the action, drawing another whimper from me, then proceeded to attack the little nub with his tongue. I squirmed and bit my lip, pleasure crashing over me in waves as he flicked, nibbled and sucked at it. I whimpered and moaned as my body heated and tingled with pleasure, I nearly screamed when he slipped a clawed finger into me. Carefully but eagerly he thrusted his finger into me in time with the flicking of his tongue. Surprisingly enough the sharpness of it didn't cut me, instead creating a odd teasing sensation inside of me.

Something was tightening in my belly, like a spring getting ready to snap. I wasn't sure what was happening but my thoughts fled me as he added another finger. Before I knew it, I found myself letting out a choked cry of pleasure, the spring in my belly snapping as my body tensed with blinding ecstasy. My back arched, my toes curled, and I found my legs wrap around his head as I quivered and twitched. Shamefully, as I came down from my high I found that the feelings he inflicted on me were overwhelmingly good. He pulled his tongue and fingers out of me and unwound my legs from around his head, chuckling all the while. I felt his breath against my belly as he spoke huskily, “Ah~ What a good girl! Tastes like that was yer first ever orgasm, am I right?”

Still quivering from the experience, I nodded absentmindedly. I opened my eyes and weakly blinked a few times at him as he moved over me. He licked his fingers and looked down at me, settling in a comfortable position between my legs. “Enough lip service. Time for tha main event!” He said excitedly, and I flinched as I felt something hard and wet, splat against me. A hot, drippy, throbbing hardness rubbed eagerly against my slickened folds. I looked down and my mouth fell open in shock. I had seen male genitalia from helping my dad changed clothes and stuff, but what was rubbing intently against my lower lips... Definitely wasn't human, and there was absolutely no way it would fit.


	5. Chapter 5

“Bendy no...” I whimpered with fear. My eyes darted from his lusty grin back down to the length resting against my lower lips in disbelief. That 'limb' wasn't there before, of that I was certain. It had to be at least 10 inches long, and monstrously thick. The head of the inky shaft was blunt and subtly ridged, the shaft itself was lined with nubs all the way to the base were it sort of smoothed out. The whole thing throbbed, dripping inky pre-cum onto my skin and making me squirm. At first he simply rubbed it back and forth, running the ink slicked length over my clit. Causing me to let out more pleasured whimpers as my mind clouded with renewed pleasure. He teased me for a little bit, savoring the moment before he decided to continue.

He pulled his hips back slightly more and started lining himself with my entrance. The absence from my clit and pressure against my folds brought me back from my pleasure induced stupor. I pushed my hands against his chest, trying to push him away. He was unyielding, my hands merely covered in more ink for my efforts. I wasn't strong enough to get away. Eyes wide with fear I started to beg. "Please stop," I pleaded and stammered, "I-it's too big! Please! I'll die! Please don-” My voice was muffled as Bendy leaned down and forced his lips to mine in a heated kiss. I felt his large clawed hand caress my face, then move down to rest firmly against my throat. Not choking me but I felt the action was the promise of what could happen if I continued to struggle. I let my hands fall limp to my sides, defeated.

He pulled his face back and grinned deviously down at me. He was hunched over me. Keeping his firm grip on my throat as his other hand reached down to better guide himself in. He looked back up at me intently, holding my gaze. “I ain't gonna lie. This is gonna hurt, but I swear it'll feel good quick.” Bendy's voice was soft as he said that, but swiftly changed to a more menacing tone as he squeezed my throat in warning, “Now, Look me in the eye. I wanna see yer face as I take yer innocence and don't ya dare try ta suppress those delicious sounds I'm fixing ta drag outta ya! I have no problems fucking yer corpse if ya try ta disobey me again. Am I understood?” he waited for me to nod stiffly before relaxing his grip on my throat again. I closed my eyes and took in deep breaths to try and calm myself. Bendy merely watched for a moment before clearing his throat. “Remember, keep those pretty eyes on me toots.” He ground out, making me snap my eyes back open and onto him.

He grazed his thumb gently across my throat in approval, eyes locked onto each other as he stared at me and I stared back. A flick of his tail was the only warning I got before he eagerly thrust in. My face contorted and a scream of agony tore from my lips as he ripped through the proof of my purity. I felt like he was tearing me in half, yet I tried to keep looking at him. It was hard as tears filled my eyes, my body shaking in pain as I tried to adjust to the sudden intrusion. I was panting, but so was Bendy, “Ooohhh Fuck,” he gasped with intense pleasure, he never looked away from my face, inky drool leaking from his perverted open grin as he spoke in a husky voice, “I know I said I'd be gentle, but if ya keep squeezin' me like that I'm gonna lose it.”

Without missing a beat he started to pull out, and I had a faint hope that maybe it was over. Maybe he got what he wanted and would lose interest. That hope was crushed when just as he was almost out, he pushed back in. It knocked the breath out of me as he managing to sink just a bit further this time. Then he pulled back again, thrusting in, repeating the actions with slow yet violent thrusts that winded me each time. I could feel every ridge, every nub, curve and vein as his dick drug against my sensitive inner walls. He repeated the action until on one inward thrust he stayed buried and leaned back a little to look at where they were joined. He chuckled and released his grip on my throat to hook his hands under me. Lifting me up while keeping himself deep as he moved to sit in his throne.

I was made to straddle his lap, his length throbbing hotly inside my aching womanhood. I sniffled, stiff and unsure of what was going on or if I actually could move. I still was having trouble adjusting to his absurd length and thickness. I felt almost like a kabob, where I was the meat and his dick the skewer. “Yer takin' me so well darlin'.” Bendy complimented as he struggled to keep composure, “It's yer first time and ya already took me all the way without breaking.” I whimpered and tried to move off to relieve the pain. He only let me move a few inches before grabbing my hips and dragging them flush against him, drawing a sob from me. He let out a shuddering moan and held my hips firmly in his grasp, moving them up and down as he fucked me against him. Using me like a toy and he started to thrust up into me as well. Soon my cries of pain turned to moans as the pain started to ebb away, needy pleasure quickly taking its place.

Hearing my moaning, Bendy growled lustfully and picked up the pace. Fucking into me harder as he rubbed my clit with the dull part of his tail. I squirmed and scrambled to hold on to something, ending up grabbing onto his shoulders. The savage pace and the rough circles ground into my sensitive nub shoved me off the deep end as I came hard, Bendy not slowing as he fucked me through my orgasm. He seemed to be shaking, growls lacing his pants as his thrusts became more and more feral and uneven. I could feel a third orgasm chasing the heels of the last, all I could do was scream, “B-B-EEEND-D-YYYY!!!” as my eyes finally slammed shut and I came violently around him.

I heard him roar and slam my hips flush against him as he ground up into me. He let out growling sighs of satisfaction as I felt a strange sensation flood into me. The liquid pouring in felt cold at first, then the chill quickly turned uncomfortably hot. My eyes shot open as I felt the shaft throb at the base, letting out a cry as I felt it start to swell. Bendy held me firmly onto him until it stopped swelling, the pain of the new stretch and the pressure of his seed filling me up was becoming more than a little uncomfortable. He hushed me in a almost caring manner, pulling my closer so that he hugged me close. His tail curled around me protectively as he gently combed his clawed fingers through my hair, purring softly.

I thought I heard him start to sing something, but I couldn't quite comprehend due to passing out from all the shock and exhaustion caused by the ordeal.


End file.
